Be Brave
by Pferd5
Summary: This is a typical "no war" story. Story begins after Tris and Tobias kiss in public. Hope you like it! Please leave reviews!
1. Chapter 1

"Literally what the hell, Tris," Christine fires at me as soon as I get up to change in the morning.

"What?" I said, playing stupid, but still being unable to stop the smile spreading across my face.

"Don't play stupid with me! How could you not tell me about you and Four! You totally like him. Like a lot. Look at that smile!" She seems more happy than mad.

"So, you aren't mad?" I ask her hesitantly. Her reaction was what worried me the most. I couldn't stand to lose my first and best friend.

"Of course not!" She says, smiling while unabashedly pulling on a fitted black dress. Seeing her change so openly and with such self-confidence still made me slightly uncomfortable. Once a Stiff, always a Stiff. "I mean I wished you told me sooner, because you know, I am your best friend. But I also understand why you couldn't. You probably would have ended up just like Edward if Peter had any say in the matter."

"Exactly. I wanted to tell you, but I also didn't want anyone to think he was giving me an advantage or something," I said, while picking out my clothes for the day. I went with black jeans and a tank top with studded detailing. Christina followed me to the bathroom with her massive bag of makeup.

"I guess I just don't get it. I mean he's obviously hot. Like really. Smoking hot. But he's also so scary," She said plopping down her bag on the sink and staring at her reflection. It is still so strange to me to have so many mirrors around. To not have to avert my eyes from me reflection.

"Scary? He's not scary," I said going into the stall to change.

"Please. He's so intense. Like I bet your dates are going to be target practice or learning how to properly decapitate someone," Cristina replied. I had never really thought about a date with Tobias before. I just couldn't picture going to dinner and a movie with him. I'd much prefer paintball games or sitting on our rock in the Chasm.

"That all sounds interesting to me," I said stepping out of the stall and heading over to brush my 'teeth. Christina just stared at me for a couple seconds.

"Well, then I guess your perfect for each other. Just don't expect me to double date with you," She replied turning towards me armed with an eye liner and mascara. "Now come here."

"Oh no. You are not stabbing me in the eye with that stuff again!" I said, backing away from her torture contraptions.

"Oh you big baby! This is liquid liner! It is totally painless. Now come here and hold really still," Christina said, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards her.

"And you say you're my best friend," I replied conceding to the inevitable.

"I'm doing this, because you're my best friend. Your eyes are beautiful; you need to play them up more. You'll thank me when Four can't keep his hands off you."

I wasn't so sure I would.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys asked me to keep on writing, so I have! Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Veronica Roth.**

As Christina and I headed to breakfast I was growing more and more nervous. Did Tobias expect me to sit with him? Was I supposed to ignore him still? Or did he want me go over and meet his friends? I could ask Christina's advice on these questions, but I was worried that would just make it more awkward. As we drew closer and closer to the Pit I grew less and less hungry.

When we finally arrived I went to grab a muffin and some juice with Christina. I look for Tobias, but don't see him. Well, I guess that solves my problem. I sit with Christina at our usual table with Will and Uriah. They immediately start in on me.

"So, Four, huh?" Uriah starts. "Totally didn't see that one coming. Especially because Four never showed any interest in girls before. I was beginning to think he "batted for the other team", ya know?" A throat clears. I look up to see Four standing behind Uriah, giving him a hard look.

"What was that Uriah?" He says quietly. Quiet is never a good sign with Four. Uriah goes white and slowly turns around.

"Oh hey, man. I just meant, ya know, you weren't seeing anyone. I mean I support affection of all types…" He stumbles. Christina, Will, and I chuckle quietly.

"Oh? Just being inclusive?" Four replies, sarcastically.

"Yeah, man, totally. But you and Tris, I mean, that's great," Uriah replies, giving him a sheepish grin. Tobias looks up at me a gives me a small smile. I can't help but smile back at him.

"Well, thanks," he says to Uriah before turning to me. "Hey, Tris. Can I talk to you after breakfast?"

"Uh, sure. I'm actually done now, so…" I awkwardly look at my friends and get up to leave. It's so weird for them to actually know about Tobias and I. I'm glad they are mad, though I'm not sure they are happy either. I wave good-bye to them and begin walking with Tobias. He slips his hand into mine and gives my hand a little squeeze. I look up at him and smile. "So what did you want to talk about?" I ask him nervously. What if he decided this was a mistake?

"I was wondering if you gave any thought to what job you would pick?" He asked.

"Uhh…not really. I really don't know what I want to do. The day we went to fence I thought about it a little. I think I'd like to make a change. Try to bring Dauntless back to the way it was supposed to be," I said a little nervously. I wasn't sure what he'd think about me working so closely with Eric. But when I looked up at him, he was nodding.

"I agree. I think you'd make a great leader and be actually able to try and make the Dauntless focus on what is important. Besides I think it'd be good to have someone keep an eye on Eric," he said grimly with a slightly worried look.

"I don't know about leader, Tobias. I was thinking more like starting as an assitant or something," I said firmly. I knew I wasn't to be a leader, but I could definetly work for them. That way I could begin to understand the workings of the government. So that, maybe one day, if I do become a leader I can make real changes.

"Oh, I know, Tris. But once they see how smart you are they'll want to promote you. Just be careful. Especially around Marcus. He's maniulative," Tobias replies with a dark look. I'm so glad he supports my decision. I was surprised at how much his opinion mattered to me.

"So, was that all you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked him playfully. He smiles.

"Not everything," he says pulling me into the dark area between the lights in the hallway and kissing me. His lips on mine always sends shivers up my spine. My hands go up to his hair, pulling him down to me even more. I wanted him. That thought excited me and terrified me. Then suddenly he pulled away, brushing down his hair. At first I was confused, then a little hurt. Then I heard someone coming. Someone wearing heavy boots and lots of metal. Eric.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews! As for updates, I can either update about twice a week with long chapter or almost everyday with shorter chapters. Let me know what you guys prefer. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Veronica Roth

"Well, well, what do we have here? The two lovebirds?" He said smiling, making his piercings stretch. He looks from me to Tobias. "So, I'm beginning to wonder if that story you two spun was true," He says menacingly. I was worried about this. Once Eric found out about Tobias and I were together then would he actually believe the reason we gave for my excursion at Erudite?

"What are you talking about Eric?" Tobias askes quietly.

"Your little story as to why she ran off? That she tried to kiss you and you rejected her? It looks to me like you didn't," he snarls.

"I did reject her. I didn't say I don't have feelings for her. I just thought it was innappropriate for us to have a relationship while I was her instructor. After her little episode I explained to her my reasoning and we agreed to wait until after intiation," Tobias says. Even though his voice is quiet it is clear he is annoyed. This whole thing makes me angry. Our relationship is ours, not Eric's to control.

"Not like it's any of your business or anything," I snap at him. Tobias gives me a look. His meaning is clear. I am only making the situation worse. Eric turns his attention on me and smiles.

"It is my business. Everything in this faction is my business. And I'm not buying that little girl act of yours anymore," he hisses at me. He turns to walk away, but then stops halfway through. "And don't forget, Tris. I know your fears." I get a chill up my back and he turns away laughing to himself.

"Tris, what are you doing antagonizing him like that? You can't do that, especially if you're going to be working with him. You need to be careful," Tobias says his hands on my shoulders.

"I know, he just makes me so angry. I shouldn't have to explain to a leader of my faction why I'm dating someone. That's my business," I reply, still seething.

"You do when you and your boyfriend both transfer from Abnegation and rank first. And when he's your instructor. That's going to raise some questions for people," He replies. I smile at him.

"I like that term," I say.

"People?" He says playfully.

"No, you jerk. "Boyfriend". I like it,"

"Just don't let my girlfriend hear you say that. She'll kick your ass and look good doing it too," He responds, pulling me in for another kiss. It's still so odd to me that he finds me attractive. This beautiful, wonderful man with only four fears.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reviews! They are very encouraging! I will probably won't be able to post everyday this week, because I have an exam and my parents are coming to visit. But I'll try! **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Veronica Roth**

The top five ranked initiates get to select their jobs. That's me, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, and Peter. The five of us are brought to a conference room with the leaders. We then have to tell the leaders what we would like to do and they must approve it. I am first. I move to stand in front of the table looking at Max and Eric. I am surprised at my nervousness.

"I would like to work for the Dauntless government," I say firmly. Eric gives me a triumphant smile and Peter snickers.

"I think that would be acceptable, especially because of your rankings. And I doubt Four will accept my offer anytime soon," Max replies, sighing. "You'll begin working in the internal affairs office here. You'll be handling all internal disputes and issues. This will include overseeing the training of next year's initiates." It is clear by the way he talks that he is definitely the leader in charge and maybe the only person that can actually control Eric without punching him.

"Thank you. When do I start?" I ask, getting excited for my new job.

"Let's have you start on Thursday. That will give the office two days to get an office space ready for you," He replies clearly marking the end of the conversation. I turn and leave the conference room giving Uriah and encouraging smile as he steps up to claim his job.

I make my way to the control room, hoping to find Four there.

When I reach the door I see Tobias through the window. He's reclining in a desk chair in front of the sea of monitors talking to Zeke. He looks so relaxed and happy. I can't help, but smile. When I open the door they both look at me.

"Hey," I say hesitantly.

"Hey, Tris! What job did you pick?" Zeke says happily.

"Uh..I am actually going to working for the leaders. I'm going to oversee any internal affairs. I start on Thursday," I reply, smiling at him.

"Ohh, look at that, Four. Your girlfriend's got some power. Maybe she can hook us up and get me more points each month. I could always use more points," He says, giving Tobias a playful slap on the shoulder.

"I don't think she would embezzle money, so you can buy more video games and alcohol, Zeke," Tobias responds. Zeke just shrugs.

"Oh well. I am going to go get another coffee, so you guys can have some private time. Just don't break anything. And stay off my chair," He says getting up to leave. I can feel my face get red at his comment. Once he leaves, Tobias opens his arms and I go to sit on his lap. He hugs me and gives my temple a kiss.

"So, you're a leader now?" He says proudly.

"I don't think so. I think I am a leader-in-training right now. I just hope I can actually make a difference at some point," I say quietly. Tobias just smiles at me.

"I'm not worried. You're a force to be reckoned with when you set your mind to something." I smile at him. He has such complete faith in me. I find it baffling. I kiss him deeply. Tobias pulls away, before I want him to. I make a disappointed sound. "Hold on," he says before standing with me in his arms and moving to Zeke's chair. "Okay, now you can kiss me."

"That is one direction I will never say 'no' to," I say before kissing him again. A few seconds later the door opens and Zeke enters with his hand in front of his eyes.

"Attention: the dashingly handsome Zeke is entering the room. Please stow away all naughty bits until a later time," He says loudly. He then peeks through his fingers. "REALLY? I told you to not defile my chair!" he exclaims, defeated. Tobias begins laughing and I can't help, but join in.

"Well I guess I better leave," I say. I go to get down, but Tobias doesn't let me go. "Four? I need to get up," He just stares at me, so I lean in and kiss him quickly to a chorus of Zeke pretend vomiting. Tobias then releases me and I walk to the door. But before I leave I hear Zeke call my name.

"Tris! I'm glad it was you that finally got Four to like girls, even if you did just defile my chair," he says smiling at me. It's a great feeling to have your boyfriend's best friend approve of you.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for not posting guys! This chapter is a little bit longer to try and make up for my failure. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Veronica Roth.**

I now have two full days with nothing to do. I wander down to the Pit to find Christina and Will sitting together smiling and talking closely to one another. Not wanting to interrupt their moment I walk past them.

"Um, hello?" Christina says, loudly. "Aren't you going to tell your friends the job you picked?"

"Oh yeah, I just didn't want to disturb you guys," I say awkwardly.

"You'd think dating a super sexy man would make you less opposed to physical affection," Christina comments. Even though she is no longer a Candor she still is blunt.

"I'm not opposed to it, I just don't really want to be a part of other people's personal time," I say.

"By "personal time" she means sexual relations," Will says matter-of-factly.

"Oh really? I had no idea," Christina says sarcastically.

"Glad I could clear things up," Will says proudly, clearly missing her sarcasm causing her to roll her eyes.

"ANYWAYS. What job did you get?!" Christina asks excitedly.

"Oh. I'm going to be working in internal affairs at the moment. So, I'll be dealing with any inter-faction problems," I said, slightly embarrassed. Will and Christina did not rank well enough to get to choose their jobs. They will be guarding the fence.

"Ohh! So, you're like a cop?!" Christina says, clearly not bother by the difference in our careers.

"No, I think I'll just be settling disputes, keeping the peace, sending drunks back to their apartment, etc," I say. While I am excited for my job, I am also a bit nervous about the scale of responsibility I will have.

"You know what you need then," Christina says excitedly. I groan. I know that look in her eye. "Some Ass-Kicking, Peace-Keeping clothes!"

"'Dat Ass."

"Excuse me!" I say. Spinning to look at my butt in the mirror. It is still just as small as ever, but the tight black pants do highlight the slight curve it has.

"I'm sorry, I was just unaware you had a butt since you never wear anything that flatters it," She said, smiling at me. "You look hot, Tris. Like really." I turn back to my reflection. I do look…different. I am wearing black knee high boots with silver zippers on the sides. The pants are a black stretchy material, more than leggings, but not quite denim. They hug my muscled thighs in a very non-Abnegation way. The top is a very soft cotton v-neck that hangs loosely on my small frame. The whole look is completed with a leather jacket that contains a plethora of zippers and buckles.

"Can I afford all of this though?" I ask Christina glancing at the tag on the jacket.

"Um, yes. You have a government job now. You can pretty much do what you want," She replies tearing off the tag before I can check the number of points. "Just buy it. And get these too!" She throws in two matching pairs of lace bra and underwear, one set is red and the other is black.

"Oh no. I am not wearing that!" I protest, pulling out the garments.

"Oh yes you are. Lace is girly and sexy. You'll thank me later," Christina says, setting them back on the counter. "Or Four will." She adds quietly. The cashier chuckles to herself. Apparently my relationship is all of the faction's business now.

After leaving the store Christina and I begin walking back to our new apartment. We requested to room together and just received our apartment this morning. It was a spacious two bedroom apartment with a small kitchen and one bathroom. I was impressed with the short amount time it took for Christina to completely dominate the bathroom with her makeup and hair products. Not that I minded. Especially because I plan on spending most of my time at work or with Tobias.

"Have a nice little shopping trip, ladies?" A voice calls behind us. It sends shivers up my spine.

"Hello, Eric," I say, coldly. When I turn to look at him I spot Tobias turning the corner in the hallway.

"So, what'd you buy? A little something to keep Four interested?" Eric says to me mockingly. "Oh wait, poor little Stiff is afraid of sex. Too bad. He's not going to stick around if you don't put out, you know." Christina starts to retort, but for she can I step forward so that my face is only a foot away from his.

"I am not afraid of you. I am not afraid of Four. And I am not afraid of kicking your ass. Which I will do, if you don't keep your associations with me professional and at a minimum. So. Back. Off," I say lowly and quietly. Eric is still smiling that stupid smile at me, but it has lost some of its power. "Oh hey, Four. How was your day?" I say turning from Eric to give Four a quick kiss.

"It was long. Hi, Eric," He says without any emotion in his voice.

"Four."

"Don't you have some important leader business to attend to? Or are you just here to bother my girlfriend and her best friend?" He asks, coldly.

"Shut up, Four," He says before turning on his heel and walking away. The three of us watch him until he turns the corner.

"We need to stop this once and for all," Tobias says, quietly.

"Why does he have it out for you two?" Christina asks, clearly confused.

"He is threatened by us and our rankings," And our Divergence.

"I think I have a plan," I say. Eric isn't going rest until Tobias and I are no longer threats to his power. So, we will just have to make his nightmare become reality.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry that it has been a week since I posted, but I got a kitten, had an exam, and a project due. Here is the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Veronica Roth**

We head to the tracks. This is the type of conversation we don't want to have in Dauntless.

"So what's the plan?" Christina asks after we leap onto a speeding train.

"Eric is threatened by us, right?" I say. Tobias just looks at me.

"Yeahh, that's the problem, Tris," He says quietly.

"So let's take away his power," I say.

"What?! Are you crazy? He'll just kill you!" Christina exclaims.

"I don't mean to take away his position. Just take away his actual power. But we have to do it in a way that he things gives him more power," I continue. Tobias is nodding his head slightly, but Christina still seems completely confused.

"What?! I still don't get it," She adds.

"Okay, so we want to make it seem like he has more power and control to distract him, while actually undermining his power. Then by the time he realizes that he has lost all power he will be completely powerless to stop it. Basically, we need the Dauntless people to support a new leadership, so that when his falls apart he can't retaliate against us. To do this we need to distract him. I think the best way to that is to threaten Erudite's relationship with Dauntless. He wants Dauntless to stay nice and cozy with Erudite. To be their muscle," I finish. Looking out of the car I see the city pass by. And the Erudite headquarters all lit up, even after curfew.

"So, you want to set up a fake inter-faction conflict to distract Eric, while creating an internal faction conflict, that will support you in your ultimate government takeover?" Christina said, incrediously.

"I like it. It's very Erudite of you, but it is the most effective way of not only disarming Eric, but also getting Dauntless back to its roots. Back to courage and bravery, rather than stupidity and rashness. And the fact that I'll be training intiates and you'll be overseeing the training will help. We can mold the new members to support our ideas," Tobias said, clearly proud of me. It made my heart swell. I wanted to lean over and kiss him, but I didn't feel comfortable with Christina watching us. She'd probably say I kiss wrong or something.

"Okay, yeah. It's sorta brilliant, but what about after "the take over"? When Eric wants to kill you?" Christina asks.

"I'll deal with Eric," Tobias says with a tone of finality.

"Wow. Okay. That's scary," Christina replies. I just smile at him. I would be concerned now with Tobias taking on Eric, but once he is disarmed and Tobias will be backed by the majority of the faction…It won't be pretty. For Eric that is.

"So, you guys don't think this is crazy? I just want to do what's best for the faction," I say. I really feel like even though this is slightly crazy, getting Dauntless back to its values will create better lives for everyone. Especially Tobias and I. I am not entirely selfless, I am not Abnegation.

"I think you're amazing," Tobias said, walking over and kissing me on the forehead. So much for the PDA.

When we got back to the Dauntless compound I went with Tobias to his apartment, not without comment from Christina, of course. Once we got into his apartment he turned and pushed me up against the wall, pinning me there. My pulse and breathing quickening.

"You are so brilliant. And beautiful. And I am so lucky to have you," He said all while kissing my neck.

"I'm not beautiful," I state, firmly. Trying not to let his excitement scare me. He will stop when I ask him. He will not push me. I trust him.

"Yes, yes you are, Tris. Don't argue with me about that. You are smart, selfless, and brave. I love you, Tris."

"I love you too, Tobias." And I kissed him back. And I let him carry me to his bed. And I faced my fear.

**If you would like to read about Tris facing her fear, please read my other story!**


End file.
